I'd Do Anyting For Love
by lostinthearrowverse
Summary: Hi guys! This is chapter 1 of my first story! We begin at the double wedding at the end of "Crisis On Earth X". Oliver realizes he is still in love with the dearly departed Laurel Lance and that he can not marry Felicity. Oliver and some of his friends use the Waverider to travel to Earth 15 (Purgatory) and battle the goddess of death to bring Laurel back.
1. The Double Wedding

"Bartholomew Henry Allen, do you take Iris Anne West to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold,until death do you part?" John Diggle asked.

"I do" Barry responded gleefully.

"Place this ring on her finger and say with this ring I be wed".

"With this ring I be wed".

"Iris Anne West, do you take Bartholomew Henry Allen to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, until death do you part?" John Diggle asked.

"I do" Iris responded with a sweet grin, gazing into Barry's eyes.

"Place this ring on his finger and say with this ring I be wed".

"With this ring I be wed".

Diggle cleared his throat "Is there anyone here who objects to this union?"

"Wait" Felicity Smoak spoke up to everybody's shock. "John, will you marry me and Oliver too". She turned to Oliver "Will you marry me?"

"I thought you didn't believe in marriage" Oliver nervously countered.

"I believe in you", Felicity persisted "I believe in us and what we have together. I love you Oliver. I love William. I love our story"

"Yes Felicity Megan Smoak, I will marry you. Is that okay, Dig?" Oliver said.

"Are you kidding Oliver?" Diggle asked in a chipper tone. "I'm the one who has been trying to keep you and Felicity together since day one".

Everybody took deep sigh of relief. "Felicity, Why don't you say your vows?"

She began "Oliver, our love is what gets me up each morning. Knowing who I will open my eyes to see lying next to me empowers me. You're my inspiration who I've been relentlessly in love with since the day you walked into my office at Queen Consolidated. I have dreamed of my wedding day since I was a little girl and I could not have asked god for a more honorable man to share it with".

"Oliver begin your vows" Diggle prompted.

Oliver cleared his throat. He had a feeling in his heart that he would've never expected on his wedding day The feeling was dread with a razor-thin edge of anxiety.

"Felicity", Oliver nearly shouted "You, I, and everybody else here knows that you make me a better man. My life,as Oliver Queen and The Green Arrow, is considerably better because I have loved you". Oliver let an audible gasp from sharp pains attacking from inside his chest. Felicity noticed her husband to be was now profusely sweating.

"Oliver?" She lightly placed her arm around his shoulders.

"Wait... stop, I just can't do this" Oliver admitted, broken and tearful.

"What do you mean?" Felicity said as the shock and hurt mold her facial expression.

"My heart... god, I am sorry Felicity, in my heart I know the truth. I am still madly in love with Laurel Lance".

Sara Lance stepped out of the crowd of onlookers and took quick strides toward Oliver. She embraced him but gave him serious look; eye to eye.

"Oliver, we all miss Laurel so much. The pain of Laurel being ripped away from us gets worse everyday. Still, we need to embrace that we, and I mean everybody standing here, are still alive. If Laurel were here she would be begging you to marry Felicity, have a family, and finally savor the hope and happiness in your life".

"Sara" Oliver said, never breaking eye with the younger Lance sister. "You and I both know that Laurel and I were one another's first and are destined to be one another's last. I am in love with the dear departed Laurel Lance, and if I can not bring her back, well then, I am simply destined to be alone".

Sara looked at the ground. Felicity looked helplessly at John. Oliver apologized again to Felicity and his friends and he fled from the sight.

Barry took a moment to kiss his bride. "I love you Iris West-Allen and I will right back. Barry disappeared in a flash of yellow light and stopped before his friend.

"Oliver, stop. It's okay and I understand" Barry announced loudly.

"Barry-" Oliver started to say.

"Listen", Barry interrupted "Laurel is the woman you have loved so fully for the better part of your life. When you lost her, when Darhk took her from you; from us all, it was enough to drive you to start killing again. I am so fortunate to have been able save the woman I love from certain death. Oliver, you are one of strongest-and most honorable men I know. So I am going to help you. If death wants to keep Dinah Laurel Lance, Death will have to put up one hell of a fight".

Oliver rotated his head back and forth "Okay Barry I don't really understand this. Are we talking time travel because I've asked Sara time after time and she keeps saying-"

Barry pointed to Sara Lance who was approaching the two heroes followed closely by Ray Palmer, Jax Jefferson, Martin Stein (healed by Gideon), and to Oliver and Barry's surprise Roy Harper.

Roy placed his hand on Oliver's shoulder and flashed a grin. "Good to see you, Oliver. I heard about everything from Thea, and I mean everything. I'm so sorry about what happened to Laurel and I am sorry about how things worked out with Felicity".

Oliver embraced his former teammate. "I didn't know you had contact with Thea" he expressed.

Roy shrugged and grinned "We have had contact over the past four months. I passed through Starling while you, and everybody else were here in central city for Barry and Iris's wedding". Roy offered his congratulations to Barry. "Oliver, your sister and I are back together. It's as if I never left Starling. But I want to talk about you- and Laurel".

"Actually, we all do", Ray added. "I may of at first believed that you and Felicity were meant to be together, but Laurel, I've never seen anybody look at some one else the you looked at her".

Sara made eyes at Oliver proclaiming sh3e was apologetic for putting pressure on him to go through with wedding the wrong woman. "Oliver, I wasn't lying to you when I told you time travel couldn't save my sister. But Jax informed me of another feature he discovered. We can use an update in the Gideon's software to travel through the fabric of our universe and get to where Laurel is—earth 15".

"Wells told Cisco and I that Earth 15 is desolated", Barry said curiously "How could Laurel be there, or on any earth?"

"Because", Ray stated as if the answer was common knowledge "Earth 15 is not really an earth at all. Earth 15 is Purgatory".


	2. On The Waverider

Sara and Ray stood around Gideon's base in the center of their time-ship; Jax took inventory, and Barry kept a watchful eye on the still recovering Martin Stein.

"Are you certain that it okay to bring the professor on a mission right now?" Ray asked his captain. Ray felt insecure and Sara could tell.

"Ray, how many times have I led the legends into battle?"

"Many times" Ray responded.

"You do tend to screw things up" the super-computer vocalized.

"For the better" Ray and Sara responded in unison. Sara continued "If I was not 100% sure that Martin was up for the battle, he would at home right now, recovering, and spending with his family"

Ray looked at his shoes. Then he lifted his head and said "Gideon, do you anything about the government on earth 15".

Oliver stood at the bottom of the Waverider's access ramp. Roy stood off to the side; making a phone call to Thea. Felicity approached her runaway groom. "Oliver", Felicity embraced Oliver to his shock "Be careful. Please be careful".

"Felicity, you have been watching me put my life on the line for like 6 years. You know I'll be fine".

"I still worry about you so much, Oliver. Anyway, when you find Laurel, please, thank her on my behalf"

"Why?" Oliver asked, genuinely.

"Because maybe she is the love of your life, and I accept that. But Oliver, she loved you and had to watch me with you everyday, until she died. She stood back respectfully to let me experience the love of mylife. I love you, Oliver"

"Thank you, Felicity, for understanding and for choosing love. I want you to know that I do love you. I do and always will. There is a part of my heart that I named Felicity" Oliver told his ex-fiance. He squeezed her hand and met her gaze with kind eyes. He dropped her hand and it fell back at her side. "I'll be careful. I'll be back" he assured her and walked on to the Waverider shortly followed by Roy.

The small group of heroes gathered in the legends usual spot. "Gideon, please the the group what we know about earth 15" Sara requested.

"Certainly, Captain Lance", the super-computer spoke "Earth 15 is the designated location of the after-life, otherwise known as Purgatory. Ms. Lance's soul is lost in Purgatory. She is not at rest. Is there something wrong, Mr. Queen?" Gideon inquired.

Oliver's face had twisted into a severely pained expression at hearing about Laurel's prolonged suffering. He straightened his posture and hardened his expression, transforming into his brooding Green Arrow identity. "I'm okay. Who is in charge of Purgatory?" he demanded.

"Hela rules Purgatory with snake eyes and an iron fist. She more powerful any human, meta-human, or other threat that any of you have faced in the past" Gideon warned.

"What exactly should we be prepared for?" Roy asked, assertion in his voice.

"Hela is a difficult enemy, Mr. Harper. She posessed supernatural strengh, speed, stamina, durability, and healing factory. She is able to project mystical bolts from her hands" Gideon informed them.

"We can handle a demon from Purgatory. After all, the legends are in the process of fighting Malace anyway" said Sara.

"Captain Lance, Hela is no demon. She is an asgardian goddess of death".

"Cool" Ray gasped.

"With all do respect, Mr. Palmer, 'Cool' does not show on my database as a description of Hela" Gideon responded, rather savagly.

"I think what Gideon is trying to say is Hela is obsessed with death", Barry said "So when we enter her turf- well we have to think, anticipate, case every inch of our new enviorment. And we can not run in blind "

"Mr. Allen you are beginning to become Mr. Queen" Gideon said humorously.

"Good one, Gideon" Sara remarked, though it was clear that the captain was finished wasting her teams valuable time. "Gideon, plot a course for Earth 15, present day".


	3. Purgatory

The Waverider settled on the soil of earth 15. "Suit up" Oliver commanded. He zipped up his green leather suit and attached his quiver. Sara spun her two piece baton into combat position. Ray's Atom suit conformed to his body effortlessly. Jax traveled down the ship's hallway to where Stein was resting.

"Is it time?" the professor asked. Jax nodded and the pair joined hands and in nuclear blast of fire, the professor's consciousness filled Jax's head.

"You doing okay, gray?" asked Jax.

"Feeling stronger than ever" Stein responded.

By the time they made it to the access ramp, everyone was there, suited up. Oliver and Sara felt a strong sense of deja vu, as earth 15 appeared to be an accurate depiction of Lian Yu. Well, Lian Yu after Chase's Dead Man's Switch; Oliver mentally noted. "Purgatory..." the White Canary shook her head and said "Oliver and I know this place like the back of our hands; so we're splitting into two groups. I'll take Ray and Firestorm. Barry, Roy, you're with Oliver". Oliver stared seriously at his two friends, "Let's move out".

The sky above them was a musty-looking brownish red color. "So Laurel is here", Roy said "Do you think anyone else we know is here?"

"Typically, spirits in Purgatory are here because they did not achieve or fulfill their purpose or self-prophecy" Oliver droned in mono-tone.

"Maybe my parents are here" Barry said, frowning at such a thought.

"Could be" Oliver replied. "Okay Flash, do your thing".

Barry pulled his mask down and took off around the island in search of Laurel.

Sara, Ray, and Firestorm truged through the increasing darkness. Firestorm generated torchlight from his hand.

"So, Oliver and the others are searching for Laurel, what are we supposed to doing?" Ray quizzed Sara.

"Hela" Sara responded with one word.

"Okay, so Hela is not gonna just let her go" Ray confirmed.

"Of course not, since Laurel's soul entered this realm, she is Hela's child" voiced Jax.

"If I know anything from being Lily's father, it is that you will put up quite a comotion before being parted from your child" Stein added.

"So what's Hela's adress?" asked Ray.

The captain rolled her eyes "Ray, you know it isn't like that. Hela is a goddess. For all we know she's everywhere.

Barry stopped running when he entered deep cave. With each step he took inside, one torch burst into golden life. "Laurel" he called out, not knowing what else to do. He came to what he expected would be the back of the cave, but instead he saw many paths. A startling plume of fire rose along one of the paths and a sickening voice in Barry's head whispered "Follow Flash..."

Oliver and Roy walked, Oliver with purpose and Roy followed along. Oliver froze. "We have to back to the Waverider".

"Why?" Roy asked his fellow vigilante; discontentment on the tip of his tongue.

"I need to call Felicity. She has William. I need to know if he is okay, especially if she told him that her and I are not staying together" Oliver gruffly responded.

"Wow, you're killing fatherhood" Roy smiled sadly at the seared dirt beneath his boots. Oliver sensed Roy's turmoil without a second of confusion.

"Speedy's pregnant" he said with a nod.

"Oliver, how did you-" Roy began.

"Roy, when Samantha died I-I was scared as hell to become a full-time father to William, I know exactly what you're going through".

"You're not mad at all?" Roy asked but something else had Oliver's attention. "Laurel" Oliver took a huge lunge toward who believed was Laurel Lance in the flesh.

"Laurel?", Roy said "Where do see Laurel?" His question was ignored.

"Ollie", she shook her head "I love you but-but how could you let me burn?". Laurel form caught fire and sunk in the rubble.

"Noooo" Oliver cooed in emotional agony. Roy grabbed his partner under his arms to prevent him from crashing to the dust below. "Barry, somebody, I need backup".

Barry walked down the path, eyes peeled for Laurel or Hela. He passed by cells with iron bars. Scared lost souls sat shaking in the darkness. "This way Flash" the voice in his head hissed. Barry picked up speed and slid to stop before a cell. He gasped as his cheeks heated up and his eyes filled with tears. Sitting in the cell was his mother, Nora Allen.


	4. The Goddess Of Death

"How you holding up, gray? And don't say you're alright. Must I remind you,-psychic connection" Jax said to Stein.

"Jax, you are like my son. It is not my son's job to worry about his father" Stein responded.

"That might be the case, if you were not inside my head. You're making me anxious, gray. What hope do we have of facing Hela like this"

"Alright, Alright. I feel, well let's just say it's a good thing I am not in my own body"

Sara turned around to Ray. "Ray, can you go to the Waverider and make something for Stein- or at least something to stabilize Firestorm for the fight, Ray nodded and jetted into flight. "Martin, just try to maintain you connection to Jax's body, okay? I fear that if your connection breaks, you'll be the most vulnerable to Hela's control".

"We're not gonna let anything happen to you, gray" Jax reassured the professor.

Nora Allen stood up in her cell. "Who are you? How can you move so fast. Are you a god?" she asked her grown up son; whom she had not been around to meet.

Playing it safe, Barry said "I'm the Flash".

"Have you come to help us?" she asked with hope in every word of the question.

"My friends and I here for Dinah Laurel Lance. Tell me where she is" Barry said.

"No, you'll hurt her. You must work for Hela, I just know you do. Laurel is kind and selfless. I won't tell you a thing".

"I do not work for Hela, she is a lone wolf. I will not hurt Laurel. Nora-" Barry clapped his hand over his mouth.

"H-H-How do you know my name?" Nora asked, more afraid than she had ever been in life or death.

Sara and Firestorm found Roy trying console the emerald archer. "Oliver, Roy" Sara called out, running over placing a protective hand on Roy, who looked absolutely torn up by the sight of an emotional Oliver.

"Sara, Oliver saw your sister, or at least he thinks he did. I didn't see anything" Roy explained between his deep breathing.

Oliver pressed his gloved fingers to both his eyes and than looked directly into Sara's eyes. "Sara, I let Laurel die, she knows it. I let her die, and she will never forgive me".

Sara looked like she was standing in front of Oliver, but she looked around to find herself in a familiar blue void. "Sara Lance" an ugly voice hissed.

"Malace" Sara groaned.

"Merely a friend of his. You can call me... Hela, or my goddess".

"Hela, where is Dinah Laurel Lance. I am not leaving without her" Sara bravely demanded.

"Then I will have to kill you, for only the dead can stay with me eternally" Hela cackled. "I have to say, I'm glad Malace has broken you down, Sara. I might even have feared you. But since you invited Malace to violate your mind, you could hardly go to toe-to-toe with little Nora Darhrk. It's pathetic. It really is".

As Oliver spoke to Sara, smoke began to funnel from her mouth. "Oliver Queen, she spoke loudly in voice that was not her own; breaking Oliver's rambling. Jax pressed his key to the Waverider into Oliver's hand.

"You and Roy, go to the Waverider now" Jax roared. Oliver and Roy only obeyed because Oliver still did have to call Felicity. "Malace?" Jax asked.

"I don't often get a good laugh in this realm of reality. Soon to be your fearless leader's new reality" Sara hissed.

Sara was like an older sister to Jax. He knew he could get through to her. "Sara, you fight her. And Hela, show the coward you truly are".

"Coward? I am only playing to my strengths. Either one of you fools will kill Sara while I use her to attack her friends or she will kill all of you. I will kill her and either way my children are born.

Oliver stood in front of a holographic Felicity. "A goddess, Oliver? You neglected to tell me you were fighting an evil goddess".

"Number one, I wasn't quite sure what we would be fighting. And number two I don't have to tell you everything, Felicity. We don't have that kind of relationship anymore" Oliver stated passive-aggressively.

"Okay but if you die, and become a permanent resident of Purgatory, I will be the one raising William, so I think I deserved to know about the risk".

"Felicity, I'm sorry". Oliver said, frustrated.

"It's okay. I told William about us- or the lack of us going forward".

"Thank you"

"Oliver? Roy?" Ray entered with a fresh syringe. "Oh hey, Felicity" Ray asked.

"Ray, hi" Felicity waved and blushed. After so much time apart from Ray, her heart had certainly grown fonder. He really was a sweet, smart man and good for her.

"So you're Barry, but where did you get speed like that?" Nora asked while rubbing her temples.

"About four years ago, I was struck with dark-matter laced lighting. It gave me superhuman speed, healing factor, and the ability to throw lighting. I can even freeze time if I move fast enough. Hey, you know what else I can do?" Every molecule in Barry's body began vibrating back and forth as he attempted to phase through the bars that separated him from his mother. He was unsuccessful and gave up, not being able to fight his way through a stinging sensation setting over his entire body.

Sara had the upper hand on Firestorm. He was underneath her. She had a baton crushing down on his throat and was striking his face with her other hand. She planted her boot sharply into his groin. From inside the void, Sara challenged the goddess in a loud voice "You wont kill my friend, he is strong".

"I don't need to kill Jax Jefferson yet" Hela boomed in response. "I want the old man. He wants to watch his grandson grow up, it's in his blood, sweat, and tears. I can smell it and it makes my stomach growl. He belongs here. And you, Sara, have been all to accommodating. Letting a freshly wounded sitting professor walk right through my front door under your leadership. For this reason, I will kill you before you have to watch your friends die". Sara screamed in anger with guilt in the mix.

Firestorm was able to vaporize Sara baton and blast her two feet backward. In mid-air, a being jumped from Sara's body. The being appeared to be a young, healthy women who wore a cloak, cowl, and serpent-like headdress. She levitated over Sara's body "Bow before your goddess, Hela, eldest child of Odin".


	5. Dinah Laurel Lance, Saving Purgatory

"Don't worry, mom" Barry stated confidently "I am going to figure out how to break these bars. You deserve to be free". Nora smiled at her young man.

"Barry, you're everything I hoped you could be. I love you my beautiful boy. Now, Barry, you must leave Purgatory before Hela knows you are here. If she finds out, especially if she knows of your desire to start a family, grow old with Iris, and save as many people as you can along the way, you're unfortunately as good as dead" Nora admitted sadly.

"I fear that she already knows, mom" Barry said.

Firestorm levitated to look Hela in the eye. "You where crown but you're no queen" he growled at her.

She cackled "You're right, Jax Jefferson. I am no queen. I am the goddess of death. My crown is eternal". She released a series of mystical blasts from her hand, sending Martin Stein's physical body crashing to the ground. Hela flew toward the professor, but Jax acted quickly and the pair re-merged in another nuclear blast of fire. The glow of their re-merging seemed to temporarily blind Hela. Firestorm took off back toward the time-ship.

Sara jumped to her feet causing Hela to whirl around. Her powerful fist collided with Sara's nose, which exploded on impact. Sara threw the goddess to the ground, choked her, and delivered to harmful blows to her head. The blood from Sara's broken nose splattered onto Hela's face. Hela laughed and tossed the assassin through the air as if she weighed no more used tissue. Hela drew her two swords and made her way towards Sara at lightning's speed. Then she was gone.

Firestorm sat on a chair in the met-bay of the Waverider. "Okay, professor Stein I have developed a Firestorm lock that will lock your consciousness inside Jax's body. I am going to plant a dead man's switch on Hela when I can get close enough to her. That way when we kill her, which I am assuming killing her is on the table" Ray said glancing at Oliver "you'll automatically separate. This will stabilize you professor, and it may even give you enough time to recover".

"Wonderful" Jax expressed "But what if we fail to kill Hela?"

"The only person we are getting killed is Sara if we don't get out there and fight as a team" Green Arrow barked.

Hela steadied herself at the top of an overlook. Her lips contorted revealing a grin that could kill. "Beautiful. Isn't it, Flash? On earth 1, this is where your friend in green and Slade Wilson staked out the Amazo. I have been waiting for Oliver Queen's soul for so long, I had a cell waiting for him for 11 years. My hunger only grows every time I feed on Laurel Lance's lingering love for the archer".

Barry stared at the goddess of death unkindly, wanting nothing more than to spill her blood; but there was a time and place for everything. Now was the time and place for business. "Let Nora Allen go" Flash yelled.

"I don't negotiate with self-righteous, self-proclaimed heroes!" Hela declared, tossing her head from side to side.

"Let Nora go to heaven, and- and"

"And- and- and" Hela taunted." and what you'll leave Laurel Lance here. Please Flash, you don't have it in you to betray your friends. Your pain, Barry Allen, has never smelled so appetizing". Hela drew her swords. She began to fight Barry though Barry was unarmed. Instead of swords Barry sped up his arms and hands. He was able to hold his own in the fight, phasing through the sword strikes. In frustration, Hela dropped her swords and charged at The Flash. Barry vibrated his entire body and the goddess of death ran through him. He felt weakened and crashed to the earth. Hela had charged off the cliff and was levitating over The Flash's body

"Wh- what did you do to me?" Barry muttered.

Hela paid no attention to her victim dressed in scarlet. "You" Hela hissed.

"Me". There stood Dinah Laurel Lance in full Black Canary attire, Oliver's arrow still lodged deep in her chest. She stepped forward. "The resistance defys you. I defy you. I am the justice you can't run from". Laurel boldly spoke to her tormentor. She pulled the arrow from her chest and stabbed in into Hela's uncovered neck. The veins in Hela's neck and face turned a deep, visible red. She dropped to her knees. Barry stumbled onto his feet as Laurel removed the arrow from Hela's neck and placed it back into her open wound. Flash picked Black Canary up bridal style and ran with her; a bit slower than his usual pace.

"You started a resistance?" Barry asked her while he carried her toward the Waverider.

"If did not try to save my people, who would?" she replied with a radiant smile, the first one on her lips since she crossed into Purgatory.


	6. The Resistance

Barry stopped inside the Waverider, dropped Laurel to her feet, and fell the ground

"Barry!" Ray and Firestorm rushed to his aid.

Laurel looked concerned for but then her locked with Oliver's. He walked to her and smiled, there she was, Oliver's home. He frowned at his arrow protruding from the love of his life's chest. He removed gently and she winced. "Shh, it's going to be okay. You're my pretty bird, and I'll make your pain go away. I love you" he said. Oliver moved his fingers over Laurel's stab wound. The wound lifted off Laurel's body and vaporized into the air of Purgatory, leaving no remains, just Laurel soft, smooth skin.

"Ollie..." she grinned. Overcome with happiness, Oliver drew Laurel in kissing her passionately. He was lost in her, his heart was full for the first time since the time he spent with her following The Undertaking.

He put his hands on her cheeks. "I'm so sorry for everything, pretty bird. I've been a fool. How could spend all of that time with Felicity, and I just left yo-" She interrupted him by kissing him again.

"You're here now, Ollie. I love you and couldn't change that if I wanted to" Laurel confessed. They melted into a long kiss and there was not a dry eye around them.

"Uh, guys," Roy said as he pointed to the small group of people climbing the access ramp. The first guy was carrying Sara's limp, badly badgered body.

"Hi, we found her, um, she has a weak pulse," the guy said.

"Oh my god thank goddess you found her," Laurel said and took her sister from his arms. "Sara..." she mumbled, frustrated. Ray approached from behind Laurel.

"I'll set her up in the met-bay next to Barry" he offered.

"Thank you, Ray. You are such a good friend to her" Laurel praised him. She turned her attention to everyone else on the time-ship. "Ollie, everyone, this is The Resistance. Most of us are fallen soldiers. This is Mikeal, Eric, Lucas, Pat, and- uh- Shado. And they're my family".

Oliver's jaw dropped. Shado spoke "Laurel gave us so much hope" she stammered.

"It's good to meet all of you, especially you Shado," Roy said going down a line of handshakes, and then Oliver did the same, except he hugged Shado.

"Oliver, you told me about the love of your life on Lian Yu, but she is stronger, kinder, and more wholesome than I ever imagined her. I must say, you choose who you love wisely" Shado remarked.

"Thank you, Shado. She's perfect" he smiled at Laurel. Her lips formed the largest grin back at her man, her Ollie.

Firestorm and Ray emerged from the med-bay. "This is not good" Jax spoke with urgency, "Gideon told us that Hela drank part of Barry's soul".

"What does that mean?" Oliver asked, looking to the resistance for answers.

"Well," Mikeal began but was cut off by Gideon.

"I healed Mr. Allen in body. But a large part of his soul is gone. What is left of Mr. Allen does not love Mrs. West-Allen or feel any connection whatsoever to any of you guys".

"Gideon, how is Sara?" Laurel asked.

"Ms. Lance has a broken nose, four broken ribs, a broken wrist, a dislocated shoulder, a concussion, and the left side of her face has swelled up with bruises" Gideon replied.

"What do we need to do to get Barry's soul back?" Roy asked articulately.

"I am trying to stabilize Mr. Allen as we speak. He is faster without his soul and when regains consciousness, he will be a killing machine".

"Will he be with us or against us- uh Gideon?" asked Lucas.

"From reading Mr. Allen's subconscious, I have determined that he still want's to kill Hela. You will have to contain him and stop him from doing so until his soul is out her possession" Gideon replied the stranger.

"Alright, we'll do whatever it takes" responded Firestorm.

"Okay," said Oliver "Laurel, you, me, and the resistance will go out to find Hela. Roy, you're in charge here if Barry or Sara wakes up. If Barry wakes up, contain him. Firestorm, Atom, you're the ones who know the ship so help Roy out, okay?"

Ray replied, "Copy that!"

Oliver and Shado exited the ship with their compound bows raised. Laurel traced closely behind The Green Arrow, gripping Oliver's bloodied arrow for dear life. Mikeal, Eric, Lucas, and Pat followed their fearless leader, unarmed. "Hela" called out Laurel "Show yourself, you son of a bitch!" Nothing. Great, Hela picked the perfect time for a game of hide and seek.

Back on the Waverider, Barry awoke with the speed force alive in his eyes. "Gideon, release me" he barked.

"As you wish, Mr. Allen" Gideon followed Barry's command, unable to disobey her creator. Roy entered the med-bay and came face to face with the soulless Barry Allen.

"Barry" Roy grinned cautiously "Atom, Firestorm" He spoke into the coms in a low, scratchy voice "Please, put up the blast shields".

"Roy", Barry said in a monotone. "Don't think I won't kill you if I must. That goes for everybody involved in the fight against Hela" he said eyeing Ray and Firestorm as they move through the ship, securing the exits.

Roy threw a punch at Barry, but Barry, faster than he had ever been, blocked it. Roy ran for his bow. Barry got there first and bent Roy's back until he heard it snap than punched Roy forehead. Roy fell to his butt. Ray blasted Barry with two atomic pulses, and Barry outran them for a while, but then was hit. Barry was electrocuted when the pulse hit the lightning Barry generated. He screamed and crashed to the Waverider's stood up, grabbed a tranquilizer arrow with his good arm, and dug it into Barry's ankle. Barry's electricity fizzled out and his eyes closed.

"Hela? Hela!" yelled Oliver, growing more and more frustrated.

"Wait! I have an idea" Laurel confessed excitedly. She wrapped her arms around Oliver's neck and pulled him into a kiss, biting his lower lip. "I love you, Oliver Jonas Queen" she declared loudly.

"I love you, Dinah Laurel Lance" Oliver responded.

The group heard a scream of rage. They turned to see Hela charging at them.


	7. Mr and Mrs Allen

"Gideon, am I okay?" asked Roy as he lowered himself into a chair in the med-bay.

"You are Mr. Harper. Though your back is injured, Mr. Allen did not succeed to break it" Gideon responded.

"Thank God..." Roy huffed as Ray and Firestorm entered.

"Barry is secured in one of the ship's containment cells" Ray announced.

Sara, becoming conscious, sat up and said: "Wait, why?"

"Hey, don't worry about it," Roy said reaching his hand out to grip Sara's.

Gideon spoke "Hela drank Mr. Allen's soul Captain Lance. Mr. Allen poses danger to the mission while soulless, but there is no need to worry as I will not let him out. In other news Captain Lance, I have restored your body to peak physical health".

"Thank you, Gideon" Sara looked at her teammates "Does anybody have eyes on my sister?"

"We made contact with Laurel, yes," said Jax.

"I have to say Laurel Lance is quite the badass" Ray added, "She's leading a resistance".

"Incredible" Sara muttered "Leave it to Laurel. Where is she now?"

"She is with Oliver and her teammates. They are going to fight Hela for Barry's soul" Roy explained.

Hela stopped short in front of the resistance fighters. She let out another scream. Laurel countered with a canary cry generated from her own body. Oliver shot her a puzzled look and Laurel shrugged. "It's part of me now" she informed him.

Hela spun around, unleashing several mystical bolts, but Oliver and Shado pierced each bolt with arrows.

"Give us Barry Allen's SSSSSOOOOOOUUUUUULLLLLLLLLL" cried Laurel.

"Give us his soul, or we will take it" barked Oliver.

"You think you have the power to contain a soul?" bellowed Hela as she cackled "You are jus a man in a hood, Oliver Queen. I have Barry Allen's soul and if you want it you have to extract it the hard way". She got a flying started as she blazed away from the resistance fighters, kicking up dust behind her.

Roy had gotten an idea and he and Firestorm traveled through the main cave of Purgatory. Finally, they found who they were looking for. "Nora Allen? Hi, I'm Roy and this is Jax. We are friends of your son, Barry" Roy said. "He could really use a mother's love and guidance" he then added.

"Roy, Jax, I want to help in any way I can, but I can't get out this cell" Nora responded.

"Don't worry about that, I've got that taken care of" Firestorm said, amped up. "How you doing Gray?" he asked, checking on his older friend.

"Mr. Palmer was right. Being locked in your head is giving me time for much-needed recuperation' replied professor Stein "Let's do this" he added. Firestorm grabbed onto the iron bars and rubbed up and down them with pressure. They melted slowly at first and then faster as they liquified.

"Amazing" Nora whispered.

"C'mon Mrs. Allen," said Roy offering his arm, and Nora accepted.

"None of us are fast enough to catch her, only Barry" complained Oliver. As he and the Resistance climbed back up access ramp.

"Couldn't get Barry's soul back?" asked Sara sullenly

"Unfortunately, no" responded Oliver. He looked at Laurel. Laurel moved to hug him. "Laurel, what if we can't get it back? I can't imagine life without Barry. Our Barry. Can you imagine what losing Barry would do to Iris?"

"Oliver", Laurel stared seriously at him "I know who you are in your bones. You are a hero, and heroes always find a way" She kissed his cheek.

Roy and Firestorm re-entered the time-ship with Nora Allen. "Who is this?" asked Oliver

"This is Barry's mother, Nora Allen" Jax replied, as Nora shook hands with Oliver and Laurel.

"Where is my beautiful boy?" Nora questioned

"Follow me," Ray said, escorting her to the containment cells. The whole team and the resistance followed them, not wanting to miss what happened found Barry trying to phase through the glass, but failing as the glass speedster proofed.

"Barry? Barry, my beautiful boy, you have to stop this" cried Nora. The speed force within Barry's eyes sparked and flickered. "Barry, please, salvage whatever is left of the Barry I know is still inside of you and fight for his soul. For me, Barry, do it for mom".

"Mom" Barry droned.

"That's right, my beautiful boy, mom's here".

Meanwhile, Ray had left and was taking a flight around the island. Where was this asgaurdian pain in the ass? He flew into the main cave and landed. Hela was standing in a puddle of liquid iron that used to be the bars of Nora's cell. She whirled around to face The Atom. For one instance, the goddess of death spoke quietly "You, you and your friends are not supposed to mess with the life cycle. What is dead should stay dead" she scowled.

"You are so right about that, Hela" said Ray "But Hela, I can not turn my back on Purgatory knowing you cause my friends to suffer". Before Hela could answer, Ray shrunk her down until she was only four inches tall and knocked her out with a tap on the head.

Ray sized up Hela to normal once she was in a containment cell with Barry. "Go ahead, Bar" Oliver encouraged. Barry sped up his hand and reached into Hela body.

"How do I know when I found my soul?" he asked.

"When you feel whole inside, you'll know you are touching your soul" Sara advised. She had experience.

Barry's hand brushed something and he grinned as he gripped it and pulled it out. "This is it. But how do I get it back in?" he asked

"Give it to me, buddy" Oliver extended a gloved hand and Barry placed his soul in it. Oliver loaded it into an injection arrow and administered it in Barry's left nipple. Barry's face was blank at first, but then the color and his smile returned. He hugged his mother. Nora turned away from Barry noticing a doorway of light.

"Mom?... What's going on?" Barry asked his mother.

"I don't believe it" gasped Nora. Standing in the doorway, was Henry Allen with a smile, just like Barry's.

"Nora," said Henry. Nora walked to Henry, Barry trailing close behind. Henry cupped Nora's cheek and they shared a kiss, warming everybody's heart. Nora turned back Barry who had tears rolling down his cheeks.

"My beautiful boy, thank you," she said "I can go to heaven now because I have nothing left for Hela to feed on. I have seen the man you grew up to be, the hero, and I am so proud of you". Barry threw arms around his mother one last time. Then he threw his arms around his father. "Take care of her, daddy" he whispered to Henry. Henry nodded in confirmation and kissed the top of his son's head.

"You take care of Iris," he said back.

"I promise" Barry whispered.

With that Mr. and Mrs. Allen turned and disappeared into heaven's light, the door closing behind them.


	8. Rebirth

"So what is next?" asked Barry "What the hell do we do with Hela?"

"Kill her" Oliver responded in a heartbeat.

Laurel rubbed his bicep and gave him a kiss on the jawline "Absolutely not, Ollie" she said. "We can't kill. We can't play judge, jury, and executioner. You know that, you've learned that".

"She tortured you" Oliver defended himself, rather sheepishly.

"Purgatory does serve a purpose" Roy interjected "Think about it for people like Sebastian Blood"

"Or Damien Dahrk" added Sara.

"Hold on guys", Shado said "What Purgatory is in theory, is not what it is today. Hela manipulated Purgatory and changed its meaning. She's hunted desperate souls for thousands of years and brought us here to feed on our unsatisfied energy. Maybe Purgatory served a purpose at a time, but now only people who died with unfinished business are sentenced to this special kind of hell, good people too".

"I see her point" Laurel acknowledged, "But I am still against killing".

"We'll find a way to serve her with justice" Barry reassured his team. "In the meantime, how about a call home"

"I vote that we call Felicity," Oliver said and Laurel looked slightly hurt. He pressed a hard kiss to her cheek "Baby, it's not like what you're thinking. Felicity is taking care of William right now, so I just wanna make sure he's doing alright" Laurel smiled and rested her head on Oliver's shoulder.

"Okay, Felicity first, then Iris" Barry agreed.

Felicity' hologram sparked to life. "Hello? Oliver?" she answered.

"Yeah hi," he answered her back.

Felicity saw Oliver standing with Laurel wrapped up in his arms. She felt a tinge of guilt move through her. She loved Oliver, yes, but it had always been very clear that he belonged with Laurel Lance and only Laurel Lance. Looking at the two of them and how happy they looked, Felicity truly for the first time realized that Oliver Queen and Laurel Lance were each other's home. Felicity felt ten seconds of courage. "Ray, how would you like to have dinner with me when you come back to earth 1?" she asked, probably pacing the question too fast.

Ray looked at Sara with pleading eyes. Sara grinned "As your captain, I order you to indulge in a night of fun with Felicity Smoak".

"Yes, Felicity. Dinner, Dessert, whatever you want. Money is not an issue" Ray responded gleefully.

"I can't wait" Felicity responded, and in her honest heart, she truly could not wait for her date with Ray.

"Felicity?" Oliver said, grabbing her attention "I'm really happy you're doing this. Going out with Ray, I mean. I don't have to tell you what a great guy he is because you know that already. Felicity... How's William?"

Felicity laughed "William, come say hi to your dad" she called out.

William's hologram appeared and Laurel's mouth dropped last time she saw him, he was only nine. He had grown so much and looked so much like Oliver.

"Hi dad," William said in a mild manner "I'm sorry that things are not going to work out between you and Felicity. Can she still help me with math?"

"Of course, buddy" Oliver chuckled "If that's okay with her"

Felicity nodded in confirmation and rubbed William's back, "I'm not gonna be your stepmom, but I will always be your friend" she added.

"Buddy, this is Laurel Lance," Oliver said, "She is my home".

"Is she going to be my stepmom?" William asked.

"I certainly hope to be, William" Laurel said, "I can't wait to meet you".

"Diddo" William responded causing a unanimous chuckle.

"Is everything good with everyone, Felicity?" Oliver asked.

"Yes, everything is good. Well, I'll let everybody go, I am sure Barry wants to call Iris" Felicity responded.

"He does. Very much so" Barry said impatiently.

They hung up and called Iris. "Hello?" Iris appeared before them.

"Hello beautiful" Barry answered her smoothly.

"Barry, sweetheart I miss you" she grinned at the sight of her husband.

"I'm gonna come running home to you the minute I can" he promised and they shared a loving glance in one another's eyes. "How is everything with Devoe?" Barry asked.

"Well things aren't great" Iris frowned. "But we have Ralph and Vibe and Killerfrost, so we're just trying to locate more bus metas before Devoe does"

"I'll be back with you guys soon. I promise" Barry gave Iris that look that always managed to warm her heart. "I love you, Iris West-Allen," he said.

"I love you too, Barry Allen, my husband" Iris responded sweetly.

They hung up the Waverider's holographic communicator and heard Hela pounding on the doors of her glass cell. "Okay" Laurel breathed in frustration "Let me handle this I have been dealing with her for months".

"Hela, I am going now" she announced. "I don't want to have hurt you or cause you any more trouble at all".

"Laurel Lance" Hela hissed her named unkindly. "You are dead. What body do you expect to live in? Your body is underground. Foolish women!"

"I'll be taken care of" Laurel claimed confidently.

"You can leave Purgatory Laurel Lance, but I will make sure Purgatory never leaves you" Hela threatened.

Laurel shook off the threat. She kissed Oliver and looked Hela in the eye. "I have everything I could ever want now. I am so happy" Laurel proclaimed genuinely.

Hela smirked "Laurel Lance, I won't let you go".

"I'm already gone" Laurel countered dismissively.

The Resistance gripped Hela's shoulders and forearms and forcefully ushered her towards the jump-ship. "Until next time Hela," Eric said, venomously.

"I'll see you again. You are making a terrible mistake by showing me mercy. I will come back and take everybody you love. I will only get stronger" Hela warned.

"I don't think you'll ever find your way to make good on that promise" Sara commented. Barry slapped power-dampening cuffs on Hela and Sara knocked her out hard with a punch between her eyes.

"Gideon, plot a jump-ship course for the phantom-zone" Sara politely commanded.

"Certainly, Captain" Gideon answered obediently. And with that, the jump ship took off. Ray injected Firestorm with a lock-reversal and two men separated. Everyone strapped in to return to earth 1.

"I have never jumped earths before" Laurel reminded the team.

Sara chuckled and calmed her sister by saying "It isn't that bad. Besides, you have Oliver to hold your hand. Gideon, plot a course for earth 1, present-day".

The ship took off through the temporal zone and they landed safely on earth 1. Laurel was in a transparent spirit state. Roy stood up and hugged Oliver, Laurel, and Sara. "I have to go to Thea now. I had a good time fighting Hela with you guys, I hope we never have to do it again" he said humorously and everybody mumbled their agreement.

"C'mon gray, let's get you home," Jax said and both halves of Firestorm exited.

"Ray, go find the rest of the legends and find somewhere to park the Waverider. Then go find Felicity" Sara ordered. Ray nodded and Barry left with him to go reunite with Iris and Team Flash.

Oliver, Laurel, and Sara went to Laurel's gravesite. Laurel stared in disbelief that her body was really underground. "Let's get digging," Oliver said and he and Sara unearthed Laurel's remains. Laurel touched her own decayed physical form and breathed new life into it. She became one with her body and looked more alive than she ever had. She smiled at Oliver and he wrapped his arms around her and felt her living physical body under his touch. "I love you, Laurel Lance" he confided. The happy couple, together again shared a long, passionate kiss.

"Thank you, Sara, Ollie, for the second chance. I'm not gonna waste it as a junkie or with the wrong lover" Laurel declared.

Sara embraced her sister with tears in her eyes. "I love you sister, always and forever," she said.

"I love you too, Sara. I am so proud of you" Laurel told her younger sister.

"Maybe, Sara, you wanna round up your dad and join Laurel, Roy, Thea, William and I for dinner tonight?" Oliver asked.

"Yes, yeah obviously. I'm gonna go find my dad" Sara exclaimed, still understandably on the high of having Laurel back.


	9. Two Life-Changing Questions

Oliver, Laurel, William, Thea, Roy, Sara, and Quentin sat around a long table in Star City's favorite Chinese eatery. It was no coincidence that the restaurant was where Oliver took Laurel on their first date. Oliver squeezed Laurel's hand under the table. He smiled at the fact that all of his loved ones were there to see what he was about to do. He called the group's attention. "Thank you all for coming here tonight to celebrate the rebirth of the love of my life, Dinah Laurel Lance. I have loved this woman for more years of my life than I have not, and I'm sure you're all looking at her and thinking: What? Him? He does not deserve her. But I am lucky enough to be able to say that my unworthiness of her love, has never stopped her from loving me relentlessly. She is the only person in my life who has been there for me without fail" A tear slipped out of Oliver's eye and he turned to Laurel "Laurel, you always see the best in me, because you have always been the very best part of me. I love you more than anybody on God's green earth. I want to be your husband. Dinah Laurel Lance, will you marry me?" Oliver got down on one knee and held out a ring with the biggest diamond she had ever seen. She let her happy tears fall.

"Yes Oliver", she said, "I want to be your wife".

Oliver slid the ring onto her left ring finger and stood up and lifted her up, leaning back so that his beautiful fiancee's face was all that he could see. Their lips met and that first kiss as an engaged couple was full of magic that Oliver had been unsure he still believed in. He kissed her lips a few more times before letting her feet once again touch the ground.

Sara hugged Laurel and Thea hugged Oliver. Quentin walked up to Oliver. "Listen son", he said, now that he could officially refer to Oliver as "son". "I know I have given you a hard time in the past but I want you to know now, coming from Laurel's father, that there is no other man on the planet I would rather see Laurel marry. You are worthy of my daughter Oliver. You make her happy".

"I intend to do so for the rest of my life," Oliver said gazing lovingly at his future bride.

The following night, after Oliver had gotten some work done at the mayor's office, he found Laurel waiting for him, leaning against his car. He kissed her. "Beautiful, what're you doing here?" he asked her.

She grinned at him "C'mon Ollie, John's gonna drive us to your surprise".

The limo parked right at Star City' peer. It was dark. One by one lighters clicked on. Thea and Roy both had one, as well as Sara, Quentin, William, Felicity, Ray, Lyla, Barry, Iris, Caitlin, and Cisco. John clicked one on and joined Lyla in the crowd. Unanimously, they began humming a sweet tune.

Laurel smiled at her groom-to-be, who smiled back. "I don't understand, what is all this, Laur?" he asked, surprised.

"Ollie, you asked me to marry you and I already answered that question. But Ollie, I wanted to ask you will you please marry me? You poured your heart out to me when you proposed, and I want you to know how much genuinely want you to be my husband. You, Oliver, are truly the man I always thought you were and I could not be more madly in love with that man. You will always be the love of my life, Ollie. Will you marry me?" She said dropping to one knee and offering her fiance a red rose.

His huge grin made Laurel's heart flutter. "Are you kidding me, Laurel. You are the sweetest woman on the planet. I love you and of course, I will marry you" The crowd clapped and whistled as the couple kissed.


	10. Becoming A Queen

5 months after Laurel proposed, Oliver and Laurel's wedding day was finally happening. Sara was helping Laurel get ready. Laurel's dress was on and Sara clasped the canary necklace Oliver had gifted her around Laurel's neck. She kissed Laurel's cheek. "You're finally gonna marry the love of your life Laurel. How does it feel?" Sara asked her.

"Like winning the lottery" Laurel responded, "Whatever happens, I am set for life".

"Dig, hey" Oliver caught up with his friend. "Thank you for marrying me and Laurel. I know you really wanted it to be me and Felicity, but Laurel and I- we've been together from the start and it's just really cool that you understand".

"Oliver, it kinda sounds like you are apologizing," Diggle said in a low voice.

"I" Oliver began but Diggle cut him off.

"Don't do that. Oliver, you and I are brothers. You got that. I may have had my hopes but I always knew it would be you and Laurel in the end. Besides, I do love Laurel".

"Not as much as I do" Oliver chuckled.

"Then let's go get you two married" Diggle said.

Oliver stood up at the front of the church with Diggle. Barry walked down the aisle with Sara and Roy walked down the aisle with Thea. Barry and Roy shared the role of best man and Sara and Thea shared the role of maid of honor. Ray, Jax, and Martin Stein were the other groomsmen and Felicity, Iris, and Mauri were the other bridesmaids. The audience rose to their feet to welcome the bride. Quentin and Dinah both held on to their daughter as they all approached the altar.

Oliver couldn't stop the tears- Laurel just looked so beautiful. And she was his and he wouldn't let anyone hurt her again. She joined him at the altar and looked into his eyes. "We gather here to witness the nuptials of Oliver Jonas Queen and Dinah Laurel Lance. Does anybody have a reason why these two should not wed" Diggle paused, "No, well the couple wrote their own vows so, I'll turn it over to my man Oliver"

Oliver cleared his throat because he was emotional. He touched Laurel's cheek. "I'm sorry baby. I just had to make sure this is real and you're really here. Laurel, our history speaks for itself. There is nobody else that makes me feel like you do, and there is no one who feels the way I do about you. I love you so much, Dinah Laurel Lance. I have dreamed about our wedding since childhood and I am humbled to be lucky enough to be here with today, my love. Please recite your vows quickly because I just want to kiss you".

Laurel smiled. "Ollie- can I call you Ollie?" she joked those in the church pews laughed. "Ollie, I have also dreamed of this day with you for so, so long. I love so much, Ollie. I never ever stopped loving you" Tears slipped from Laurel's eyes. "You're my gift from God" she finished.

"Okay Oliver Jonas Queen, do you take Dinah Laurel Lance as your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold until death do you part?" Diggle asked.

"I do" Oliver answered. William passed Oliver the ring.

"Then place the ring on her finger and say: With this ring, I be wed" Diggle instructed and Oliver did so.

"With this ring, I be wed"

"Dinah Laurel Lance, do you take Oliver Jonas Queen to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold until death do you part?"

"I do" Laurel responded and William handed her the remaining ring.

"Then place the ring on his finger and say: With this ring, I be wed"

"With this ring, I be wed" she repeated.

"Then Oliver Queen, you may kiss your gorgeous bride," Diggle told him. Oliver drew Laurel against his body with passion. She tilted her head up and their lips connected. Thought their friends and family were applauding and celebrating, to Oliver and Laurel, they were the only to people in the church.

In the reception venue, Laurel and Oliver danced their first dance and then William tapped Oliver's shoulder and asked "Hey dad, can I cut in? I mean I would really like to have a dance with my stepmom!"

"Absolutely buddy" Oliver responded and kissed his wife on the cheek before having his son take over.

The wedding guests danced and ate and everyone was having a great time. Laurel and Quentin shared a dance. And then it was time for speeches. Quentin made his first. "I stand before all of you today to tell you a story. There was a time that I really did not like the young man my daughter just married. I thought of him as a rich playboy who never thought before his actions. But through the years no matter what he and my daughter went through, she loved him. I have always just wanted her to be happy, and Oliver Queen, like I told you the night you proposed you make Laurel happy. You are the love of my little girl's life. Thank you for everything you have done for her, you are her superhero. Thanks, everyone. Laurel, I love you".

Laurel got up and hugged Quentin and kissed his cheek. "I love you too, daddy" she whispered to him. Oliver got up and shook Quentin's hand which turned into a tight hug.

Barry and Roy went up next together. "Hi, for those of you who don't already know, my name is Barry Allen and this is Roy".

"Hi," Roy said. "Laurel, Oliver, you both mean the world to me. A lot of you don't know this but it was Oliver and Laurel that named my daughter, Lian Emiko Harper. You two have been key players in shaping who Roy Harper is. Oliver, you made me strong and made me feel like my life had a direction. You taught me to have compassion for others. Laurel, from the day I stole Thea's purse, you've been there for me. You encouraged me and infected me your positivity and your grace. I love you guys and wish you the strongest, happiest, most blessed marriage"

Barry said: "Oliver, I'm pretty sure that you thought I was a dick at first. But the two of us, we have a come a long way, my friend. You are an amazing person in my life and you deserve an amazing person like Laurel. I wish you two all the best".

Sara and Thea went up to make their speech. "Hi, we are the maids of honor here tonight. I'm Thea Queen, Oliver's little sister".

"And I am Sara Lance, Laurel's little sister. Laurel, when I was a little girl I thought you were a princess. And I blinked and now you're a Queen- pun intended. I am so proud of woman warrior you have become. Oliver, take care of my sister and make her feel your love until death does you part. I love you guys".

Thea said: "Okay guys, I think you know how much I love the both of you- for heaven's sake I let you name Lian. Laurel, my life was so dark after Ollie left on my family's Gambit. You showed me the light and turned me into a model citizen. You have always excepted me yet pushed me to do better. Ollie, you're my big brother. I may be a mother now, but I'll still 100% always need you in my life. And I couldn't be happier that the older brother whom I love so much is spending the rest of his life married to the woman who basically already was my big sister".

Everybody gulped down there champagne and after more dancing, Laurel threw her bouquet of white roses and Felicity caught them and smiled up at Ray.

Oliver and Laurel stood out on the front step of the venue. "I can't believe it, Laurel," Oliver said, "We were each other's first and we really are going to be one another's last. I love you".

"I love you too, Mr. Green" Laurel winked.

"Haha, I think you meant Queen" Oliver chuckled.

"No, I meant Green. And if I get to be your last, I hope that means I get to be the last canary saving the city with you" Laurel pressed.

"Laur, what if something happened- l-like with Damien Dahrk? I'm not sure I would be able to hold on to any of my humanity" Oliver confessed.

"Ollie listen to me, that will never happen again. We're gonna live a long, happy life together. I love you and I love being a hero. Those two things make up the best part of my identity" Laurel told him.

Oliver cracked a smile "Dinah Laurel Lance, always trying to save the world".

"So," Laurel said seductively "I guess that settles it" and she kissed her husband.

"I guess it does, Mrs. Queen" Oliver said.

Laurel laughed and teased "Don't you get confused Ollie, I was already a queen". 

**Thanks for reading "I'd Do Anything For Love". Stay tuned for the sequel that is coming soon.**


End file.
